Lonely Company
by TheOwlMan
Summary: Prussia found himself bored one day and decided to pay Hungary a little visit.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

 _Hey this is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I think I did a pretty good job on it. This is a Prussia x Hungary. I do not write lemons and I will never write lemons so please don't ask. I will release a second chapter and maybe more if reviews are good. I liked writing this and I think I will like writing more in the future._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of its characters._

Elizabeta wasn't one for being absentminded. Even on her busiest of day, she'd always try to maintain a clear mind to allow her to easily complete her tasks at hand. With her brown hair tied in a tight ponytail, surprisingly nimble fingers hurriedly worked away at scrubbing the dishes, gaze focused and arms stiff as she found herself almost working in a rather mechanical state. She wasn't able to bring her mind to the task at hand as easily as she'd personally like, as her mind was adrift with other things- as when Austria would return home or what to make for dinner, did she put the clothing to hang and dry, would it be alright to dust the spare rooms or should that be saved for a day when guests were to arrive?

"Ah—if you're here, it would be easier to come out and help me rather than playing the act of a bed sheet ghost, you asshole," Hungary said.

Gilbert comes out of the shadows he was hiding in, making his platinum blonde hair flow as much as it can while making one of his "sparkle parties" as he appears in front of the girl. "Ah, Hungary the homo country. How did you see me as I was hiding so well."

"Homo country? I'm glad you figured yourself out." Elizabeta allows a short laugh to bubble past her lips, amused at herself as she rinses a dish, placing it in a drying rack before returning to the same treatment to the next, not even offering the slightest turn of the head to her new guest. "How long have you been creepin' about? I hope you didn't break anything, cause it will be on your ass and not mine."

"I've been here all day following you about your daily tasks. Also, I can't break anything without having to work for Austria himself for the next 5 years or so to pay him off. I haven't had a job ever since the Allies crushed my awesome house." He walks over to the table, takes a seat, and gets comfortable.

"Mmm, you're quite the creeper aren't cha—you? Instead of lounging around grab a dish towel and dry the dishes. Since you're here I might as well make us lunch as well." She hides the smile that blooms across her face, moving one to the dirtied silverware in the sink. She enjoyed his company, even if she didn't quite admit it.

"Alright, fine but you try to not go insane bumming off your little brother for seventy years." Gilbert stands up and nonchalantly grabs a dish towel and walks up to Elizabeta at the sink. "You know, ever since West started to hang out with Italy all of the time I get very lonely."

"You shouldn't be so lonesome you know. If anything, me and a few others are more than happy to keep you company in our free time—I wouldn't mind a few extra hands around the house as well…" Playfully, she bumps her hip into his side to move him over a bit, turning off the faucets as she hurried to grab a towel herself to dry the dishes. "Hmm, what are you craving for lunch? You can have whatever you wish today, I suppose!"

Gilbert smirks and has another one of his "sparkle parties" as he says, "I would like to have you for lunch today." He lets out a mighty chuckle as he dries the dishes next to Elizabeta.

For once she raises her gaze to meet his, or attempts to, eyebrows quirked curiously at his bold statement. "And what do ya—you mean by that?" Her voice is teasing, a smirk rising on her lips as she awaits his answer.

"I think you already know, darling." Gilbert rests his fingers on Elizabeta's chin, tilting her head so that their eyes meet. Gilbert couldn't help but blush looking into the woman's eyes.

It only takes her a moment to stand onto her tippy toes, nose lightly bumping into his as she steals a quick kiss, hands snaking around his shoulders. "Oh, I know, but I like to hear it nonetheless…"

Gilbert was shocked at what Elizabeta did. He said that as a joke and now realizes that the girl had feelings for him. "Wha-what? Anyway I want you and your sexy body." Gilbert's legs suddenly got weak and started to wobble.

Elizabeta caught him and guided Gilbert to a seat. "Are you okay Prussia?"

"Yeah Hungary I'm fine. I'm just a bit surprised that's all. I was only joking around and then you kissed me. I had no idea." Gilbert held his hands in his head and shakes it.

Elizzaveta's face started to glow red. "Wait, you were only joking? I thought you were serious!" She flew a hand straight across Gilbert's face, knocking him down off the seat. "Why would you do that Prussia?"

"I think I deserved that," Gilbert said as he was getting up. "Ever since my house was destroyed I passed the time by harassing you and Austria and this was one of those. When did you start having these feelings?"

"Remember that day when you found me injured in the forest?" Elizabeta said as her eyes started to tear up at the thought of that."

"Yeah that was the day I gave you my crotch cloth and found out that you were a lady," replied Gilbert in a reminiscent fashion.

"That was the day I learned that you are very kind deep down and you just need the right things to happen in order to be this person I know you are." Elizabeta suddenly hugs Gilbert and starts crying.

Gilbert rests his hands on Elizabeta's head and pats her hair. "You know I you want I could come over more often if you want Hungary. You could even make help out with any chore you'd like."

"I think I would like that," said Hungary. She rests inside Gilbert's arms as he cradles her.

The next day, Gilbert arrives at Roderich's house when he is out holding a conference with Ludwig and sees Elizabeta hanging up laundry outside. He waves to the woman and offers his help. Elizabeta gladly accepts and they have fun chatting about various things while working. This happened for several days with Gilbert going to help Elizabeta and leaving before Roderich comes home. After the end of the conferences between Ludwig and Roderich, Gilbert found no way to spend time with Elizabeta anymore.

"I'm sick of being bored all of the time, West," said Gilbert to Ludwig at their house.

"Does that mean you will actually get a job and move out?" replied Ludwig while reading a book on tomatoes and potatoes.

"Whatever it takes I'm done with here."

The following day, Gilbert arrives at Roderich's house and asks for a job. Roderich agrees and they compromise on pay, hours, and living accommodations. Of course, Roderich wasn't going to just let the last seventy years of torment just slide by, so Gilbert was given a rather uncomfortable uniform to wear. It was a bright red and white suit modeling Mr. Roderich's flag. It was quite embarrassing to wear for Gilbert.

Elizabeta was to be his supervisor and had the right to tell him what to do. Gilbert is now a servant to the house of Roderich Edielstien.

The next morning, Gilbert found himself in a new environment. He was in the staff room of the house. Sleeping next to him was Elizabeta and he almost passed out. Gilbert thought that Austria must be cheap to have one room for his staff, one of which, his former wife no less.

Elizabeta woke up soon after Gilbert and with a large yawn said, "Alright time to get to work."

End of Chapter

 _Author's Note_

 _So this is the first chapter of the first fanfic I have ever written and I have to say it has been fun. Feel free to comment any constructive criticism to help me improve. Once again I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

 _Here is the second chapter for my first fan fiction. It picks up right where Chapter 1 left off. The first chapter looked like it received good feedback based on the statistics so that and how this one goes will decide if I will continue this story._

"All right, get up ya—you lazy bag of bones," Elizabeta said to a still sleepy Gilbert. She followed up by changing into her uniform and tying up her hair automatically while her mind wandered on everything that was going to happen today. It was the first day that she had a subordinate while working at Austria's house since the time of Holy Rome. She had many questions. How are we going to divide the work? Who's going to cook? Will we have a system or will we work individually? Gilbert coming to work with her was proving to be a bigger problem than she had hoped or even thought of. She was so used to doing everything herself that the idea of working with someone else made her feel heavy.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was shocked at the speed in which Elizabeta was getting ready in the morning and wondered exactly how long she has been doing this. "So do we just live in this room now or is this temporary?" asked Gilbert when he realized how he actually like to sleep at night.

"It will be as temporary as I want it to be." Elizabeta had to turn away in order to hide the happy expression on her face in order to act professional. She had been so affected by the previous days that just the mere presence of Gilbert made her happy inside. Elizabeta had already confessed her feelings to Gilbert, but he didn't really approve. She had to make use of this time that they have together to really try and make a new impression on Gilbert.

This was a time for drastic measures inside Gilbert's head. Except when Ludwig tells him not to, Gilbert usually slept entirely or almost naked. It was how he felt the most comfortable while sleeping. But that was when he was living with Ludwig and now he has a job and is living with Elizabeta. The only real changes were that he had a job and he is living with a girl. While he was in the bathroom freshening up his awesome face, he muttered, "I guess I am going to have to sleep with clothes on."

"Oh yeah and I don't mind you sleeping naked or anything," screamed Elizabeta from the other room.

"I will still sleep with clothes on," Gilbert reassured himself. He walked out of the bathroom to see that Elizabeta left the room. He shrugged it off and went to change into his suit. The collar and cuffs were a bit tight, but other than that, the suit was fine.

Gilbert left the room to see if there is any breakfast in the kitchen when Elizabeta playfully jumped on his back. "You took too long to get ready. We will have to fix that," said Elizabeta climbing down from Gilbert's back. "You need to be up early and ready to do whatever Austria asks in the morning.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Hungary. How long did I take?"

"Twenty five minutes."

"Well, I had to put on this suit which was a big pain in the ass to put on."

"Have you ever worn a suit before? It is a mess." Elizabeta then straightens Gilbert's collar, fixes his buttons, and pushes up his tie. "Your hair is also a mess."

Elizabeta tries to fix Gilbert's hair when he pulls away from her. "I don't need you fixing my hair. You're not my mother Hungary."

"I know but I would still like you to look good Prussia. You can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Well now I'm just hungry and I want breakfast."

"Sure, is there anything you want in particular?" Elizabeta asked curiously waiting for some sly answer to come out of his mouth to make her feel nervous inside.

"Hmm, just toast I guess. I usually just have that," replied Gilbert. Elizabeta let out a deep sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" asked Elizabeta as she started to hold Gilbert's hand in hopes of sparking anything deep in his heart.

"Yeah, some butter would be nice on it too," Gilbert said as he shook free from Elizabeta's hand.

Elizabeta sighed and headed toward the kitchen to make them breakfast. "I want you to go to Austria's room and ask what he wants for breakfast."

"Right away Hungary," says Gilbert as he heads upstairs toward Austria's room.

Elizabeta goes to the kitchen and says to herself, "Is this how Prussia really is in the morning? He's so naïve, or maybe he is just uncomfortable around me? When we were kids, he had no problem making sexual advances on me. Is it because of that time?" She started to blush remembering the times when she and Gilbert were kids and he started to grope her.

Elizabeta instantly snapped back into her senses when she heard someone climbing down the stairs. Turns out, it was Gilbert and he came with an order for breakfast from Mr. Roderich. The two worked on preparing the breakfast together. Gilbert put bread in the toaster and waited while Elizabeta did everything else. To them, this was working together. Elizabeta enjoyed doing work and would always feel empty if she wasn't doing the bulk of it. Gilbert was always lazy, but liked doing some chores now and again. Plus, his main job was to wait on Mr. Austria so he didn't really have to do that much.

The day passed by with so much work done that it didn't take Gilbert much time to fall asleep, even though there is a woman unconsciously hugging him as she sleeps. "How can Hungary sleep in this hot and stuffy room?" Gilbert muttered to himself as he slowly drifted of to sleep that night.

The next morning, Gilbert woke up to see Elizabeta half naked in front of him changing into her work clothes. He felt his face get flushed as he ran to the bathroom as fast as anyone could after just waking up.

"Prussia, are you okay?" Elizabeta asked through the door.

"Yeah I am Hungary," said Gilbert trying to breathe. "Say, could you wake me up every morning when you wake up?"

"I tried to this morning, but you looked so comfortable that I just had to let you sleep, so I just continued my morning routine while you slept."

"Well I'm supposed to be the one up to talk to Austria early in the morning. It's what he pays me to do now. Also, could you pass me my suit?" Gilbert stuck his hand out through the door and Elizabeta handed him the suit from the chair that Gilbert left it on the day before.

Gilbert put on the suit surprisingly better than he had the day before. Elizabeta only tried to fix his hair, which Gilbert didn't like. "The hair is fine," he said to Elizabeta.

"But it is all messy," Elizabeta replied. "Anyway, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Just toast like yesterday. When Germany was going through that depression period after WWI, that's all we had to eat so I got used to it. Anyway, I'm going to go check on Austria."

"Okay but hurry back."

Gilbert headed upstairs and went over to Roderich's room. Gilbert hadn't realized this before, but Roderich's house was very clean despite the very antique and fragile items. Hungary must really clean this place thoroughly, he thought.

Gilbert knocked on Roderich's door and said, "Mr. Austria, may I come in?"

"Yes, Prussia. You may come in," said Roderich.

Roderich was a mess. He was still under his covers and was very pale. "Are you okay Mr. Austria?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes. I just have a cold, but I won't be doing any work today."

"Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Yes. I would like some orange juice and some oatmeal."

"Okay, I'll inform Hungary right away." Gilbert hurried out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What's new with Austria today Prussia?" asked Elizabeta as she put away the dishes she forgot to put away after last night's dinner.

"He caught a cold and is too sick to work today," said Gilbert as he walked to get some bread. "He also wants some orange juice and oatmeal."

"You're going to have to go to the supermarket to buy some oranges," Elizazbeta said goignt to the cupboards to get some oats.

"I'll leave after I get my toast," said Gilbert heading to the toaster.

Neither of them were paying attention to where they were walking and, as a result, tripped over each other. Elizabeta fell on top of Gilbert and when they opend their eyes, they saw the other's eyes looking back at them, noses barely touching. Both faces got instantly flushed as Elizabeta got off of the ground and brushed off the dust. "Umm… I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said Gilbert.

End of Chapter

 _Author's Note_

 _I have decided that I will continue this story past chapter 2 and farther. People seem to like this and I love writing this. Next chapter will have an OC that I made and will be a rival for Hungary ;p. Have fun and see you next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

 _This is chapter three of Lonely Company. I have ultimately decided to further progress the story and I will be writing at least five chapters. Like I said in the previous chapter, there will be an OC that I made added to the story who fall in love with Prussia. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

 _This chapter starts about half an hour after the last one ended._

 _Any similarities between my OC and other OC's/characters or real life people are purely coincidental._

As Gilbert walked down the streets of the local marketplace near Roderich's house, he couldn't help but notice the rather pessimistic atmosphere of the place. None of the people he passed by said "good morning" or even a simple "hi." The people over at Ludwig's house would at least greet you as they passed by. The sky was grey and cloudy, the natural marks of a pessimistic area. Gilbert finally found the stall with the oranges and bought enough oranges to make juice for Roderich for a few days.

Gilbert turned around and started to walk back when a woman ran into him. Gilbert was knocked backward and he fell down, but luckily, he saved the oranges. "What the hell?" he yelled as he got up.

The woman started to ramble quickly. "I am so sorry. I am late for an important meeting and I was running and I wasn't paying attention and I ran into you and I am so so sorry. Say, you're kinda cute. Anyway, I've got to go. See ya." She winked at Gilbert and continued the path she was going down. Gilbert blushed as her long black hair flowed through the wind.

"What the hell was that?" Gilbert said with his eyes twitching. He just shrugged it off and headed back to Roderich's house.

Gilbert arrived at the house and placed the oranges on the kitchen table. When he went into the parlor to sit down and contemplate his day so far, he saw Elizabeta sitting on the couch with the girl he met earlier. "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, hi there!" the woman said while smiling.

"Prussia this is Karen Denes. She is part of my circle of friends. I can see you two have already met," Elizabeta said.

"Yeah we have and she caused my ass a lot of pain. When I was out buying those oranges, this asshole ran into me," said Prussia.

"Hey! Didn't I apologize to you?" said Karen.

"This is no time to be fighting you two. I'm going to go make some coffee and squeeze those oranges for Mr. Austria and we will talk this over. Don't kill each other," said Elizabeta. She left the room and Gilbert sat down on the recliner.

Karen moved closer to Gilbert smiling she said, "So you're name is Prussia, right? I like that name. Hungary told me a lot about someone who works here and I can only assume that is you."

"What did she say?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing that she would want you to know. Anyway I like you."

"What does that mean?"

"You are cute when you are oblivious." Karen jumps on Gilbert's lap and leans in to kiss him. She is cut short by Elizabeta coming in the room.

"What are you two doing?!" Elizabeta exclaims.

"I don't know at this point," answered Gilbert.

"I'm just trying to do what you have been hesitant to," Karen said as she pulls Elizabeta into the other room. "I know you like him and he is too oblivious to realize it."

Elizabeta mutters to herself, "Oh, he realizes it." To Karen she says, "He knows I like him it's just that he doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh really? I will be the judge of that." Karen has a rather scary smile resembling that of Natalia's. "I have decided that I will start working here."

"You're gonna have to speak with our boss. He is as sick as a dog right now so that'll have to wait," said Hungary sarcastically.

Karen slumped down with a defeated look on her face. "Really?" she said.

"Yes why do you think I had Prussia get those oranges?"

"Fine. I'll just stay here until he can hire me."

"Well if I can't stop you, then go ahead. I'll just inform Mr. Austria about it. Don't try to make any more moves on Prussia, ya hear?"

"I'll try to control myself." Karen walked back into the parlor where Gilbert was clearly thinking about something.

"What was that about?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, nothing that you would be thrilled about," Karen hastily replied.

"I wasn't asking about the talk you and Hungary had." 

"Oh, that well, um, let's forget about it for now."

The next day, Gilbert woke up to seeing both Karen and Elizabeta sleeping next to him. He jumped out of the bed and fell over onto the floor.

"How the hell did she get in here?" Gilbert muttered to himself. "I locked the door myse-…" Gilbert glanced over to the door to see that the doorknob had been removed. He chuckled to himself and thought if he was losing his mind. He went into the bathroom to change into his work clothes and freshen up for the day.

When opened the door he saw both girls stripped down to their undergarments changing. Like any good anime character, he had an explosion of nosebleed as he turned around and closed the door. He then fell onto the floor and almost passed out. The two women in the other room must have heard the thud, because they rushed to the bathroom, opened the door and saw an almost unconscious Gilbert lying on the floor.

 _Author's Note_

 _God, this took forever to get out. I'm sorry for the wait all 2 or so people who followed this story. I had a lot of family matters to take care of and I got caught up in Pokemon Conquest, which I just got back from my cousin. Tonight, I decided I would finish it so I binge wrote this story and I finally got it completed. It is 10 o'clock at night by the time I am writing this note and I have been working for 4 hours. Anyway, I have a poll on my page to see what kind of story I will be writing next. See you next chapter. Voting ends on August 25_ _th_ _. Remember to post a review so I can improve._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_

 _Hey guys, sorry for the wait again. School is starting soon and I have been getting ready. So this is going to be chapter 4 of Lonely Company and I'm sorry to say this but, this story will only have 5 chapters. There are many more ideas I want to write about and I just won't have the time to write more of this. Also, I would like to send a shout out to strongwolf4. She has been reading my story since chapter 1 and I love the Hetalian's pledge. Anyway, chapter 4 begins now._

Gilbert regained his consciousness to find himself alone in the staff room. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what just happened. He yawned and went into the kitchen where he saw both Karen and Elizabeta wearing the same uniform. The thoughts raced through his head like no other. So she is now working here? he wondered. He decided to ask about it.

"So Karen, why are you wearing that uniform?" asked Gilbert cautiously.

"Oh this? I'm working here now. Why do you ask? Do you think it looks sexy on me?" replied Karen seductively.

Gilbert's face got flushed as he quickly said, "N-no its just that Hungary wears that uniform and I was only wondering if you got a job here."

Karen sighed in disappointment.

"Okay then."

"By the way, what time is it?" asked Gilbert.

"It is around noon," Elizabeta quickly said in order to disrupt Karen's obvious advances on Gilbert.

"Noon? Was I really out that long?" said Gilbert while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, and I told Mr. Austria that you weren't feeling well and he gave you the day off. So you better enjoy it," Elizabeta said.

"That's pretty awesome. Thanks Hungary," replied Gilbert.

"No problem. Just don't leave the room unless you need to use the toilet or you're hungry."

"I know the drill of being sick." Gilbert walked back to the room and shut the door.

"See Karen, that is how you get Prussia to like you," Elizabeta said sarcastically.

Karen gave Elizabeta a death glare. and then started to dust the cabinets. Elizabeta now has serious competition for Gilbert and she now has to do something she hasn't done in a long time. Compete. She had always had to compete with Gilbert when they were kids, but now that he isn't a nation anymore, she has gotten bored and she decided to get a job working for Roderich. That kept her mind busy until that day she caught him snooping around the house. Now she is constantly reminded of him. Elizabeta decided that she was going to be the one to win Gilbert's love. Not Karen, not anyone else. Her tenacity has gotten her into trouble in the past and now is no exception, but she is prepared for it.

 _Author's Note_

 _Wow, this chapter is short. I guess this is what a filler chapter is. Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon because I have no other plans and I will be dedicated to finishing this series. I apologize for any errors that I may have made. I am using the laptop my school provided to me and I can only use Google Drive. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-Bye. *plays Markiplier outro music*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_

 _Alright here it is. The final chapter in this struggle of love for Hungary. Will she be able to cast a charm on Prussia before Karen? or will Prussia just spend his life alone like he has up until now? Find out in this final chapter._

Gilbert found himself spending the day reading a book he started many years ago but never finished. He was relaxed. Gilbert stopped reading the book and walked around the room, reflecting on his choices in the past month or so. He stopped living with his little brother and got a job working for Mr. Roderich, living with him and Elizabeta who has told him that she loves him loves him. Followed by getting another co-worker who is making obvious moves on him. Both of them are acting like he is oblivious to it but they are both wrong. What is he going to do? The dimly lit room provides a nice place to think. He has the whole day to himself so he will choose today to decide what's going to happen.

He went to the kitchen to grab a snack only to find both Elizabeta and Karen there. "Would you like anything to eat?" Elizabeta said.

"Yeah, some toast would be nice," Gilbert said trying to act weak in case Roderich was nearby.

"Okay, I'll put some in the toaster!" Karen instantly jumped on saying. Her and Elizabeta's eyes met and the tension between them was visible.

GIlbert was sensing a sense of desperation from Karen. While from Elizabeta there is something different. It was like there was a genuine aura coming from her. Where has he seen this before? Was it that time? When he was pulling that joke on her. Could this be the feeling of love that he has only felt a handful of times in his life. He felt a headache coming on and the feeling that he had loathed was overcoming him. Can he really be in love with Elizabeta? 

"I feel sick," Gilbert said. He got lightheaded and soon after passed out. When he awoke, it was warm in the room. Sleeping next to him was Elizabeta and Karen. He let out a sigh and then he remembered what had happened before he passed out. He was paralyzed in place and breathing became difficult. He looked over to Elizabeta. She had never looked cuter than that of now. Something about people sleeping and not being conscious to the world's problems is just adorable. Much like a child's innocence, which is active all of the time, sleeping people have no cares other than the obvious fears that everyone subconsciously recognizes. Children are adorable because of this fact. Gilbert suddenly lost his train of thought and where he was going with it.

Gilbert just shrugged off whatever he was thinking about and moved on to his morning tasks. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been more important than his job. "I guess its another day of work for me today," he shrugged to himself after brushing his teeth. He got changed into his uniform and whent to make some toast.

 _Author's Note_

 _Well that ends this story. Did you really expect it to end on a serious note? I am not one to have a perfect ending in a story. I kinda lost interest in this story and I just want it to be over. I apologize to anyone who liked this. I will be uploading one chapter stories from now on so hopefully the effort I put into it will be consistent throughout the story and who knows? You might find something you like! I have been watching a lot of other anime lately and I may be uploading stories about them too so I hope this can go somewhere. Read on and eat pasta!_


End file.
